1. Field of Invention
Relates to the automated application of a robot carried work device embodying speed and pressure control of a work wheel in treating the surface of a work piece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The effort of finishing material surfaces such as of metal, glass and wood and the like has been traditionally the result of skilled hand labor. The skill has been applied not only in direct hand labor as in the use of hand tools but also in the hand control of mechanized tools. A uniformity of result has been difficult to achieve.
There were adverse effects to hand labor and the hand manipulation of tools resulting from the repetitive action of the effort which required the worker to operate in a dust laden atmosphere potentially damaging to the eyes and respiratory system of the worker. Also the repetitive action resulted in many workers developing and becoming afflicted with the Carpal Tunnel Syndrome which is a very undesirable affliction.